theprettycommitteeofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Lyons
Claire Lyons is the new girl in the Pretty Committee and in Westchester. She is from Orlando, Florida and was introduced in the first book. She lives at the Block estate in their Guest House. Claire is nice, innocent, caring, sweet girl and is fan of sugary products. She is portrayed by Ellen Marlow in the movie. It is said that the Claire's model's name starts with Stephanie. Personality Claire is sweet, innocent, friendly, caring...everything related to "good girl". When she first came to Westchester, she was an easy target for Massie, since Claire wanted to be her friend. But in the book, Claire also stands up for herself, and when Massie is in trouble, she saves her from and embarrassing moment; which earns her the almost friendship of the alpha. She becomes and official member of the P.C. in the second book, though. Since The Clique, she has been best friends with the eccentric LBR Layne Abeley. Throughout the books, Claire develops confident and learns that being popular isn't everything; which makes her leave the P.C. after Massie declared an upgrade, because she didn't want to break up with Cam. She might be a bit obssessed with Cam, but she is shown to be a good girlfriend. Her mother's name is Judi Lyons, and her father is William Block's best friend. She has a little brother, called Todd, who loves spying her. He has freckles, brown eyes and light brown hair; and he was Massie's first kiss. Appearance Claire has blue eyes, white-blonde hair, and is kind of "pretty in a plain way", as Massie thought. Claire wears bangs that make her look like a small child, and her flat chest doesn't help her much. However, after she joins the P.C., she starts wearing neutral make-up and cuts her bangs longer. She doesn't mind if she wears non-designer clothes, and apparently the P.C. didn't care much, either. However, she did stop wearing keds. In My Little Phony, it is shown that she is a but childish, since her cap was a red My Little Pony cap. Books The Clique Claire is the new, keds-wearing girl in Westchester. She comes from Orlando, so everything, from the houses to the people, fascinate her. She wants to be friends with Massie Block, the Block's daughter, who give the Lyons their guest house. Massie, however, doesn't want to do anything with her, and plans to make her life miserable. Claire befriends the eccentric LBR Layne Abeley, who resembles Tom Cruise. But Claire still wants "in" with the Pretty Committee. After saving Massie's social status, though, she might just get it. Best Friends For Never Claire still isn't in, and she would do anything to be part of the P.C. She gets her opportunity when Massie needs to organize a Halloween Party with her. Massie becomes nicer to Claire, which raises her hopes up. However, once the party started, she met the cute Cam Fisher, who shares her same interest in music and sugar; and who seems to like her back. But, isn't Cam Massie's crush? The Revenge of the Wannabes Claire is free to date Cam now, but Massie dubbes him as his older brother's wannabe. So when Alicia, who is trying to create her own clique, tells her that she should date Cam, would Claire turn to Alicia's side and leave the famous P.C. behind? The Invasion of the Boy Snatchers The P.C. is back together, happy with their crushes. But when Nina Callas, Alicia's gorgeous cousin, comes as an exchange student...everything might come tumbling down. Especialla after Nina goes to the Couples dance with Cam, Claire's boyfriend. So when the new cute guy, Josh Hotz, comes in, Claire decides to waste her first kiss on him to make Cam upset. And it does...until the point that he breaks up with her. The Pretty Committee is Back Claire is still upset because Cam dumped her; and Josh is making things worst, since he haves a crush on her after they shared their kiss. But a trip to Lake Placid might change everything, especially after Massie devices a plan to help Claire get Cam back. So once there, taking Massie's idea, she dresses up as a boy and sneaks into the boy's cabin to apologize with Cam. But when she does, she observes something that no ex-girlfriend would want to see: Cam kissing one of her friends, Alicia. Yeah, she is still upset that Claire kissed Josh, because she somehow found out. So that makes Cam dress up as a girl and sneak into the girl's cabin: he explains that it was Alicia who kissed him, and that her didn't want that to happen. Accepting his apology, Cam and Claire share their first kiss. Sadly, it all ends up badly when the P.C. gets kicked out from school. Dial L For Loser Claire, Alicia, and Massie head over to a movie set to audition for the main role of the hawttest, new show, Dial L for Loser. But when Claire gets the main role, not only does she have to lip-lock with famous hearthrob Connor Foley, but Massie is set to make Claire's life miserable. And when Massie takes a picture of Claire's and Connor's kiss and sends it to Cam...things might just again go rocky between Cam and Claire. It's Not Easy Being Mean The P.C. is warmly welcomed back to OCD...especially Claire, whose fans are more than excited that she is attending OCD. The P.C. gets jealous, but they have more than one problem in their hands...Skye set up a scavenger hunt for a key to a heavenly room and a secure eighth grade alpha spot, which is hidden in one of the Briarwood boys' room who she has kissed. While the Pretty Committee search for the key, Claire goes to see her agent, who tells her that she can get another role starring with Cole Sprouse; but she'll have to die her hair black and get fake eyebrows. So she does, and when she returns, the P.C. is more than surprised; and mad. Apparently, Claire lied about not being able to go to Cam's house and search for the key because his uncle was visiting, it was because they still weren't in good terms. Claire's kicked out, and joins forces with her other friend, Layne. They find the key on Chris Abeley's bed. Massie accepts Claire's apology and is let in the P.C. The book ends with the DSL Daters (Skye and her friends) opening the door to the "heavenly" room. Sealed With A Diss The girls are shown to their new room, where a single TV is set. The DSL daters explain that it is a TV where the girls spy on the boys' secret ESP (Emotional Sensitivity Powwows) classes. To finish their assignement, though, the girls have to go the Skye's Famous Couples Dance; with a boyfriend. Claire asks Cam, who agrees. But while spying on ESP, Claire finds out about a girl Cam knows, Nikki Dalton. But just when he is about to explain who she is, the TV goes black. Massie, Layne and Kristen go to Briarwood to find out what's wrong; where Layne accidentally drills a hole. Kristen finds out it was just the batteries, though. At the dance, Cam dumps Claire because Claire thought he was cheating on her with Nikki.